Beautiful Soul
by sleepy-emo
Summary: "I wrote a song about you today." "Oh yeah? Can I hear it?" Sometimes something as simple as a song can show how you really feel about someone. Written for AkuRoku day 2013, songfic of Jesse McCartney's song of the same name.


**Hi guys! It's been a while, especially after my last multitude of updates, don't worry I haven't died I've just been in Greece (you know as you do) and working a lot. Anyway here's a fluffy little drabble I wrote for AkuRoku day hope you all enjoy.**

"I wrote a song about you today." Roxas stated leaning back against the armrest of Axel's sofa.

"Oh yeah?" Axel asked grinning wickedly and placing an open mouthed kiss just above the blonde's hip. Roxas bit his lip, supressing a moan as Axel sucked lightly on the same spot.

"Yeah." he replied trying to keep his voice steady. Once again Axel had called him, asking if he wanted to hang out and the pair of them hadn't even made it to the bedroom before ripping each other's clothes off.

"Hmm 'An Ode to My Fuck-Buddy'," Axel mused teasingly. "doesn't exactly read Shelley or Keats."

"Not when you put it like that." Roxas chuckled, lazily running one of Axel's bright red spikes through his fingers.

"So can I hear it?" Axel asked and Roxas smiled to himself as he noted the tone of genuine interest in his voice. Axel liked to pretend that he was disaffected and uninterested by everything; he enjoyed being perceived as a bit of a bastard but Roxas knew better. Axel had a softer side, a side that only his closest friends got to see.

Roxas and Axel had only known each other for a couple of months but in that time they had grown very close. The two of them had met at a gig; Axel's friend Demyx was the lead singer of the band and Roxas' brother's boyfriend, Riku, was the bass guitarist. The two of them had got talking and, at the end of the night, had gone back to Axel's and had the most mind-blowing sex Roxas had ever experienced.

The next morning Axel had said that he didn't do relationships but if Roxas wanted to continue their arrangement of getting together every now and then to have sex he was cool with it. Roxas had agreed; he had never particularly been one for relationships and falling in love after his last boyfriend, Hayner, suddenly decided after nearly two years that he preferred girls. So the two had started calling each other when they wanted sex and spending time together afterwards; playing video games, listening to music or just lying there talking.

"What, now?" Roxas asked and Axel nodded. "I haven't got my guitar with me." the blonde hedged. Over the last couple of weeks Axel had been calling him round more and more and Roxas had found himself doing the one thing he had told all his friends who said 'this sex-buddies thing wasn't a good idea' he wouldn't do; he was falling for Axel. He was sexy, he was funny and he was everything Roxas wanted but he knew that Axel didn't do relationships so there was no point in even telling him. He was just content to just spend snippets of time with Axel after the two of them had amazing sex.

"Too bad." Axel shrugged placing another heated kiss on the top of Roxas' thigh. "I'll bet you've got a really sexy singing voice." Roxas' stomach fluttered a little; when Axel made comments like that it gave him the slightest hope that the redhead might one day change his mind and ask him to be his boyfriend but the rational part of him knew that was unlikely.

"I'm playing at an open-mic night on Friday if you want to hear it that badly." Roxas told him propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at him.

"Where?"

"Xiggy's." Roxas replied neglecting to point out that his open-mic debut was going to be held in the exact same bar they met in.

"What time?"

"First performance starts at 7:30, I'm on a quarter past eight." Roxas told him. He honestly hadn't expected Axel to take such an interest; he had just been making polite post-coital conversation.

"If I finish work on time I should be there for when you get on." Axel replied before running his hand up Roxas stomach indicating that he still wasn't done with the blonde yet. "It'll be like a date or whatever." he teased nipping the inside of Roxas' thigh.

"If you want to call it that." Roxas shrugged trying to seem nonchalant. Inside he was practically dancing with glee; Axel had agreed to come and watch him sing and he'd even referred to it as a date! He decided not to get his hopes up too much, Axel may hear the song think he was getting too serious and end their amorous activities although he would worry about that when the time came. For now he'd just lie back and let all conscious thought leave his mind as Axel's talented tongue began working its magic.

* * *

Friday night rolled around and Axel stood next to the bar of Xiggy's nursing a beer and listening to some god-awful girl named Kairi butcher Kate Bush's 'Wuthering Heights'. Axel had never been much of Kate Bush fan but this was shit even by most open-mic standards. He sincerely hoped Roxas' song was better than this crap; he should be on soon anyway.

He hadn't wanted to seem too eager and get there at the beginning of the night, which would also have meant having to sit through more people like Kairi but at the same time he didn't want Roxas to think he wasn't coming so had sent him a text telling him that he be there for when he played, wished him good luck and said he see him afterwards.

To the casual observer Axel knew that his and Roxas' arrangement was just asking for trouble. Demyx had told him time and time again that the longer he kept this going the more likely it was that Roxas was going to develop some kind of feelings for him and when Axel broke it off would end up stalking him like that girl Xion had a few years ago. Axel had told him he was being stupid: Roxas wasn't the stalking kind and, besides, he liked being with the blonde and, until feelings came into the mix, there was no point finish something the both enjoyed.

Axel did sometimes wonder why, as Demyx had also pointed out, that Axel didn't just ask Roxas if he wanted to get serious if he liked spending time with him so much. Axel always shrugged off the comment but occasionally he did think about asking Roxas if he wanted to be his boyfriend but he didn't want to put himself out there as there was a chance Roxas might say no.

He shook these thoughts out of his head as a tall man with a greying black ponytail, who he recognised as the bar's owner, ushered Kairi off the stage. Thank god for that, Axel thought as the owner adjusted the microphone stand.

"Ok, our next singer is Roxas." he stated gruffly reading the name off a piece of paper and Axel could see that he wanted to make some comment about hoping the next act was better but deciding against it. He left the stage as Roxas walked on and Axel's breath caught in his throat; Roxas looked gorgeous! Axel had never seen him look that good; he definitely looked the part of bohemian rugged singer with his messy hair, leather cuffs around his wrists, guitar slung over his shoulder and country and western style clothing.

"Ok this song I wrote myself for someone very special to me." Roxas said after adjusting the microphone to his height. "I hope you all like it."

Axel watched, enraptured, as Roxas struck up a chord on his guitar and began to sing. His voice was just as Axel had thought it would be; lyrical and sexy and Axel could feel himself getting turned on by it – he could listen to that voice all day. As Roxas began singing the chorus for the second time Axel listened to the words coming out of that angelic mouth.

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

Axel spent the rest of the song staring at Roxas like a love sick puppy and once he finished Axel was one of the loudest cheerers. Beaming Roxas left the stage and Axel weaved his way through the crowd to meet him. Roxas opened his mouth as he saw Axel approach him but before he could say anything Axel grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"So you liked the song?" Roxas asked teasingly as they broke apart for air. Axel looked down at his flushed face and realised that if he was going to ask him to get serious now would be the appropriate time.

"Doyouwannabemyboryfriend?" he asked his words coming out in a jumbled mass.

"Pardon?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Axel asked again more slowly. Roxas' smiled widened as he pulled Axel down for another heated kiss.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**As you can probably tell once my brain eventually put two and two together and realised that Roxas is one-hit-wonder Jesse McCartney now every time I hear this song I imagine it's Roxas singing to Axel :3**

**Happy AkuRoku Day :D xx**


End file.
